


A Bundle of Happiness

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve Rogers have been married for almost 3 years now. Thor goes to the Doctor and discovers that he is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Am Pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> I made Thor a bit more Midgardian.
> 
> If people like it, I will continue this fanfic. Also, if so, I will explain who Thor became this way as the fanfic progresses. As of right now, this is a one-shot.
> 
> Also, please do not flame or bash. Also, do not read if you do not like Mpreg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers something while he is at his yearly check up that will change their lives...Thor is pregnant.

Thor sat in a room at the Doctor's office, waiting on the results for tests he had done. It was a yearly checkup but they still made Thor nervous. His husband, Steve Rogers, was at his appointment for his yearly physical. Steve's was at a later time so Thor will be home earlier than Steve. Married for 3 years and they have been lovers for 5. Thor even cut all ties from and with Asgard to be with Steve. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and the Doctor walked in, holding Thor's test results.

“What's the verdict?” Thor asked. The Doctor looked at the papers, carefully.

“You are in perfect health, Thor.” the Doctor said.

“Well, that is a relief.” Thor said.

“Though...we did find something when we conducted a test on your urine sample. It surprised all of us.” the Doctor added. Thor began to panic.

“Oh no...is it good or bad?” Thor asked.

“Depends on who you feel about it, actually. It could go either way, to be honest.” the Doctor said.

“I am not sure what you mean by that?” Thor asked, confused. The Doctor handed Thor a piece of paper and pointed to a highlighted area on it. Thor looked at it and his eye widened.

“HUH?! This must be a mistake.” Thor said, in shock.

“Nope, it is true. Actually, we thought it was too but apparently, you are a very special case. You have a condition that can cause your testicles to become ovaries. Which gives you eggs and they can either ovulate or not. In your case, they ovulated and that's how you got pregnant.” the Doctor explained.

“I thought men can not get pregnant, though.” Thor said.

“True...most of the time. Because your not from Earth, which I apologize if I upset you with that just now,but I would not be surprised if this could happen.” The Doctor said. Thor was not upset or anything. Actually, he was ecstatic about this. Thor and Steve have been wanting a child for a while now. They planned on adopting a child but now knowing this bit of information, they may have to put off plans for that.

“Wow.” Thor said.

“I know, it is a lot to take in.” the Doctor replied.

“I just hope Steve will be happy about this/” Thor asked out loud.

“I can't speak for your husband but I bet he will be very happy about this.” the Doctor said.

“I hope so. Thanks.” Thor said.

“You are welcome. I'll call you later within the week to set up an appointment with an obstetrician. Is there any other questions you have for me.” The Doctor asked.

“Not that I can think of.” Thor answered.

“Okay. Well, if you have any questions, just the office. Have a great day.” the Doctor told him.

“You too.” Thor replied. He gathered up his things and headed out the office. When he got out of the building and to his car, his phone began to rang. Thor took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a call...from Steve. He smiled and answered his phone.

“Hey, Steve.” Thor said

“Hello, adorable! Just wanted to let you know my appointment finished earlier and I am on my way home.” Steve told him.

“Thanks for telling me. Mine just finished as well so I'll be home in a bit as well.” Thor replied.

“Awesome! Well, see you in bit, darling.” Steve said.

“See ya, Steve.” Thor said and then hung up the phone. He got in to the car, turned it on and drove home. When he arrived and pulled in to the driveway, Steve was already on the porch, sitting in one of the plastic chairs waiting for him. Steve saw Thor get out of his car and stood up. As Thor walked to the stairs and up them, Steve whistled and began to fan himself.

“Yay! My man is home!” Steve exclaimed . As Thor stepped up the top step and further more towards Steve, Steve walked over and hugged Thor. After he stopped, he saw Thor, blushing,

“What's wrong, honey?” Steve asked. Thor looked at Steve.

“Steve...you know how I feel about you doing this in front of the neighbors.” Thor said.

“What? Being in love?” Steve asked.

“...Saying certain things out loud like that. I mean, I know we have been together for years but it still worries me that one day a person will see us and they will try to hurt us.” Thor said. Steve put his his hands on Thor's shoulders and put his forehead against his.

“Thor, I do not care what people about me. Also, we have the right to show our affection and love towards each other. Without being sexual in public, of course. I love you and if they not stand that two men are happily married and in love, then that is their problem, not ours.” Steve told him. Thor smiled back.

“True and I love you, too. I am sorry that sometimes my insecurities get in the way.” Thor replied.

“No need to apologize, Darling. I understand. ..Has someone complained to you about this?” Steve asked.

“No. Well, not yet.” Thor said.

“Oh okay.” Steve said. Thor kissed Steve's cheek and then they kissed on the lips. When Steve stopped, he held one of his hubby's hands and opened the door. They walked inside the house together and Thor shut the door behind him. Thor let go of his husband's hand and Steve turned around.

“Thor, are you feeling alright?” Steve asked.

“Yes and no.” Thor answered, nervously.

“Was it something the Doctor said?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Thor said. Steve began to worry.

“It is not like that but you might need to sit down.” Thor said. Steve walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. He looked up at Thor who was standing in front of him.

“Now, Steve, what I am about to tell you will change our lives in a good or bad way.” Thor told him.

“What is is, Darling?” Steve asked. Thor gulped and took a breath.

“Steve, I'm...I'm..I...” Thor tried to say it but his nervousness began to take over.

“Dear.” Steve piped up. Thor looked at him.

“You do not have to be afraid to me any thing. Now, what did the doctor say?” Steve asked. Thor took another breath.

“Steve, I am....pregnant.” Thor finally said. Steve's eyes widened after hearing this news. Steve knew it could be possible but he never thought it would or could actually happen. Suddenly, Steve looked at Thor, who now had his head turned and was crying. He got up from the couch walked over to his husband.

“Thor? Why are you crying? This is wonderful news!” Steve told him.

“Because I am worried about the gang...and...you. Especially you. I am suppose to be part of a team that fights evil and how useful will I be to every one when I am pregnant?! The answer is no at all. Plus, I'll just be a burden to you for when you have to go help them and all I can do is just sit around.” Thor said, bawling his eyes out. Steve wrapped his arms around his man and held him close.

“Honey, you are not and never will be a burden to me. Plus, we were planning to adopt any way so it would be the same way, no matter what. I know have to protect the world but that doesn't not mean I can not be there and protect my family. You mean the world to me and so is our child that is you are carrying. Even heroes need a life of their own. Also, I'll be fine. You do not have to worry about me all the time.” Steve told him.

“But Steve...” Thor piped up but was interrupted by Steve kissing him on the cheek.

“Thor, please stop. Seriously, I will be fine. You need someone to protect you and be there for when the baby arrives. Not to mention during the pregnancy as well. To be honest, I am very excited about this. ...I mean, you have a little human being growing inside your tummy. Our baby. And no matter what gender it will be, this baby will be healthy, well loved and happy.” Steve added. A smile appeared across Thor's face.

“You are right yet again. I am excited as well but I just want every thing to be okay.” Thor replied.

“I know, Hun. I'll go talk to Fury in the morning about this so we can have and get things sorted out before and after the baby arrives.” Steve said, assuring him.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Thor said

“Anytime. By the way, do you know how far along you are?” Steve asked.

“The paper the Doctor gave me said no more than 2 weeks.” Thor answered. Steve smiled. They both walked over to the couch, sat down and cuddled for a bit. Suddenly, Thor got an idea.

“Hey, Steve.” Thor piped up.

“Yes?” Steve said.

“Since all of out friends are on Facebook, including the gang...why don't we just make a video announcement about the baby?” Thor asked.

“That's not a bad idea. I'll go get my phone.” Steve said. He got up from the couch and grabbed his phone out of the jacket pocket it was in when Steve was out. Steve walked back over to the couch and both of them got comfy as Steve turned on the camera app on his phone.

“You ready?” Steve asked. Thor nodded and they begun to record their announcement. After a minute, Steve stopped recording and check it over before uploading it to make sure people was able to hear them clearly. He wrote a description and then posted it. Steve put the phone on the table and looked at Thor.

“Well, now that we did that. What do you want to do now?” Steve asked.

“Now that you mention it...I am hungry.” Thor said.

“Actually, I am, too.” Steve said.

“Want to get a burger and fries?” Thor asked. Steve hugged him.

“I swear, you know me so well.” Steve told him. Thor looked at Steve with a look on his face.

“You are truly man after my own stomach.” Steve said. He leaned over towards Thor and kissed him. After he kissed him, he looked at him in the eyes.

“And my heart.” Steve suddenly added. After they both stopped laughing, Steve looked at his watch.

“Actually, it will be more like an early dinner.” Steve said. It was 15 minutes after after 5pm. Steve got up from the couch and then helped Thor up. As Steve grabbed his keys and his jacket, Thor walked over to the door and looked at his man.

“I love you so much.” Thor said. Steve looked at him, holding his jacket.

“I love you so much, too, sweetie.” Steve said. Steve put on his jacket and walked over towards the door. He put his hand on Thor's stomach and looked at it.

“And I love you, too.” Steve said, talking to Thor's stomach (the baby). Thor giggled and thought it was very sweet. Steve then put his hand down, turned around and opened the door.

“You go first. I'll lock the door and be with you in a minute.” Steve said. Thor nodded and walked out the door. He headed out the door and then Steve followed right behind him. Thor waited for Steve to lock the door. When the door was fully locked, Steve looked at Thor.

“You ready to go eat?” Steve said, holding out his hand.

“Yes, dear.” Thor said, holding Steve's hand in his. Both of them smiled and walked to the car holding hands. When they got to the car, they let go, Thor got in the passenger's side and shut the door. Steve walked to the driver's side and got in. After he shut his door, Steve turned on the car. He leaned back in the seat and smiled. The he looked at Thor, who was looking at him. Steve held Thor's hand.

“I am so glad we are together and I am so happy with how my life is right now. You are my true love and I would not want my life any other way.” Steve told him.

“And we are going to be Daddies.” Thor said with excitement in his voice. Steve smiled even more.

“That as well. I am very happy right now.” Steve said, feeling the same way as his husband. Thor smiled even more.

“I love you.” Thor said.

“I love you, too.” Steve replied. Both of them stayed this way for a minute and then let go. As they drove to go eat, Steve was thinking about something.

“Thor and this future child are my life and I will do anything to make them happy. Because...that make me happy.” When Steve stopped at a stoplight, Steve looked over at his man and saw Thor looking at his stomach and smiling while rubbing it. Steve silently sighed and giggled as he went back to looking at the road and thinking.

"...I love my family so much. ”

 


	2. This Is What We Call "Morning Sickness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has morning for the first time since he has discovered he was pregnant.

Steve woke up to a bright and sunny morning. As he stretched on the bed, he noticed Thor was not in bed.

“Hmm...where did Thor go?” Steve thought. He heard some shuffling and moving coming from the bathroom. Steve got out of bed and headed over to that area. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

“Thor, are you in there? Are you alright?” Steve asked. No answer came from the other side but another couple of noises did.

“I'm coming in.” Steve said. Steve opened the door to see Thor standing over the sink, looking down with his eyes closed.

“Thor, you okay?” Steve asked. Thor sighed lightly.

“No, not really.” Thor said.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked.

“I feel sick to my stomach and looking up is making it worst.” Thor replied.

“Maybe you should sit down, honey. Here, I'll help you.” Steve said. As Thor was about to move to the toilet to sit down, he held his stomach and clamped his hand over his mouth. Steve quickly lifted up the toilet lid. Thor quickly rushed over and bent down. Steve stood back as Thor began to puke. Steve sat next Thor on the ground, comforting his husband. Though, seeing Thor puke was mesmerizing to him. It may be gross to look at but he had to stay with Thor to make sure he was alright and nothing bad happens. Thor began to panic a bit and shake. He was scared something was wrong.

“Holy crap....um..wow. That is a lot...poor baby.” Steve said. This went one for about a couple minutes. After Thor finished, he sat up against the tub and took a few breathes.

“You okay? “ Steve asked.

“That..was disgusting...and a bit strange at the same time..” Thor said.

“That is what we Midgardians call “morning sickness”.” Steve said.

“Does it happen to a woman when they are pregnant normally?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” Steve replied.

“Every day?” Thor asked again.

“Depends on the woman. Each one goes through it pregnancy differently or not even at all.” Steve answered.

“...How long will I endure this madness?” Thor asked.

“Well, some stop at 12 weeks and some...take longer. Was never sure on how it will last at the most thought.” Steve said. Thor groaned. Steve held Thor's hand.

“I know you are not going to like this part of the pregnancy but I just want to let you know what I am here for you.” Steve said. Thor smiled.

“Thanks, honey.” Thor said.

“You are welcome, darling.” Steve replied. They let go after a minute and Thor got up slowly from the ground and walked over the sink. He then began to brush his teeth and Steve cleaned up the mess. It was just only flushing the toilet, though. Thor finished brushing his teeth and Steve walked over to brush his teeth. Steve looked up at Thor as he took out his toothpaste from the top drawer of the plastic tub they kept their sink items in.

“Hey, Thor?” Steve asked.

“Yeah?” Thor replied.

“Why don't you go ahead and lay down back on the bed and rest for a little while.” Steve said to his husband.

“I rather wait.” Thor said back.

“Is there a reason?” Steve asked.

“I want to lay back down but...if will lay down with me...and the baby.” Thor said. Steve smiled.

“Alright then. I'll be a couple of minutes then.” Steve said. Thor sat on the toilet and waited for Steve. He lifted up his nightshirt and looked at his stomach. It was still small but he was only 5-7 weeks pregnant only at the moment any way. As Steve was rinsing his moment he caught a glimpse of Thor rubbing his stomach.

“You okay?' Steve suddenly asked.

“Yea. I just can not believe there is a little human being growing inside my stomach.” Thor asked.

“Is it because you are a guy?” Steve asked.

“That and I'm just...” Thor was cut off by Steve hugging him.

“Just what?” Steve asked, wondering what Thor was going to say before he hugged him. Steve looked down and Thor was looking up at him. Thor smiling and blushing.

“Happy.” Thor replied and hugged him back. Steve and Thor hugged for a full minute before decided to get up. Steve held one of Thor's hands.

“Still want to go lay down for a bit?” Steve asked.

“Maybe later actually.” Thor replied.

“Oh? What made you change your mind.” Steve asked.

“Oh, I still want to join me but...how about for breakfast instead? And maybe..we can a nap later...together?” Thor asked.

“Fine with me and of course. By the way, what do you feel like having?” Steve asked.

“Um... how about eggs and bacon?” Thor replied.

“Want hash-browns and toast, too?” Steve asked.

“Well, yes but I do not want to make you do so many things for me because I am pregnant.” Thor said.

“Thor, after a while, I will start to have to help you a lot more but I am fine I do not want you to get sick or stressed out while you are pregnant, my love. I promise.” Steve said.

“Are you sure?” Thor said.

“Yes. I am very sure.” Steve told him.

“Okay then but...can I please at least help a little bit?” Thor asked.

“Will it make you feel better.” Steve asked.

“To be honest, yes. It will make me feel a whole lot better.” Thor replied

“Oh alright then. But..I am only giving light duty, though.” Steve replied.

“That is fine with me.” Thor said back to Steve. Both of them nodded and headed out of the bathroom and went downstairs to start making breakfast for the both of them.

 


End file.
